


His favorite color was ocean

by Yoonchann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ocean, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Sunshine Project, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonchann/pseuds/Yoonchann
Summary: 'What's your second wish suga?' Daichi asked'Umm i wish i could see the ocean, collect loads of seashell and build a sand castle.' Sugawara said from the other line looking at his hands which looked pale and thin.'But hey right now i wish i could teleport to you so that i could cuddle you all night long.' Suga said excitedly.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	His favorite color was ocean

It was a breezy summer night and it made suga feel more cold. He was an anemia patient. As he made his way to his bed which had bulky blankets and he wrapped around it around himself as a burrito. He discovered a new game where he can play and talk with other players too. So this was his second week playing that game. He was just playing alone as usual when another player approahed him. 'Mamasugachan' Another player read out his user name. He was shocked someone called out him coz he was just a loner in that game too but this player's voice was deep, rapsy and husky, his voice gave suga some kinda of andrenaline rush."Just call me suga" Suga mumbled. 'Hey, there daichi is alive'. Suga said. 'Just call me daichi' he said giggling. ' Wanna defeat that boss together?' Daichi asked sugawara. ' Sure 'Suga said. As they were playing games suga wanted to start a conversation. "So daichi, is daichi your real name? ," Suga asked out of curiosity. "Yea my real name is Daichi Sawamura, what about yours?" Daichi asked. "My real name is Sugawara koushi." Suga said clearing his throat. Suga never was curious about any people's life minding his own business but daichi was an exception. "So daichi did or do you have a girlfriend?' Suga asked biting his lips. " I did have a girlfriend back in middle school but it didn't work out ." Daichi said focusing on killing the boss. "What about you how many boyfriends did you have?." Daichi asked. "Umm i don't.., wait boyfriends? Yo don't tell me you thought i was a girl. No no no no." Suga shouted in his mic. "Eh? Wait are you girl or a guy?" Daichi asked sounding hella confused. "I'm a guy, i know my sound kinda sounds like a girl but ya I'm a guy. Ahh I'm hurt ." Suga faceplamed himself. " Ok wait wait I'm sorry sugachan i just though you sound like a cute lil child." Daichi said. Suga felt so embarrassed. "Sorry suga just fogive me please." Daichi apologized him for 100 times . "Okay okay I'll only forgive you if you agree me calling you mr sexy voice." Suga giggled from the other side.


End file.
